


Whoever Brings the Night

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Merman Nines, Pirate AU, Pirate Connor, RK1700 2018, RK1700 Week, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: “I would be more careful in the future. Pirates,” he gave the merman a lopsided grin, “well, we’re not exactly known for our scruples.





	Whoever Brings the Night

**Author's Note:**

> First Kiss/ Pirate - I’m combining them although I know next to nothing about pirates! I mainly wanted to right about mermaids hehe..
> 
> Title taken from song of the same name by Nightwish.

He had pulled the short straw and ended up on the midnight watch. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait it out in the crows nest. It was far too cold to be standing up there keeping a lookout for Her Majesty’s Navy. 

As he walked to the bow he heard a small splash off to the port side. Thinking nothing of it (they were in the middle of an ocean after all), he continued on his way. His warm brown eyes took in the riggings and sails before he heard an even louder splash on the same side again. 

Turning back, he walked over to the rail and looked over. He could make out a faint glimmer of silver before it faded into the water. Peering harder he saw subtle movement before the torso of a man suddenly surfaced. 

Before he could make an exclamation, a pair of luminescent gray eyes ensnared him. The man gave Connor a disarming grin. 

“Hello, kind sir. I seem to be trapped in your netting and request your help if you would be so inclined to offer.”

Connor glanced around and saw not another soul on deck. He turned back to see the man had begun to float on his back, bringing up a large silver fin that had indeed been ensnared in netting. Connor felt disbelief welling up inside him. 

“You’re not real,” he blurted out before flushing in embarrassment. 

The merman— Connor’s mind quelled in skepticism— only flashed him another grin. 

“Then it should be of no bother to help a hallucination then,” the creature chuckled. 

Connor shook his head, but found himself climbing the network of ropes down to the merman. Wrapping his legs and right arm in the ropes, he could safely reach the luminous fin and begin to untangle it from the net.

“Thank you, sir,” the strange man spoke, eyes glittering in the moonlight. 

Connor took in the strong jawline and plush lips paired with those enticing eyes. Dark hair trailed across broad shoulders to disappear under the water’s surface. 

He flushed when he realized he had been staring and turned back to the task at hand. 

“You’re welcome,” he muttered, feeling self conscious and flustered.

No more words were spoken and Connor quickly freed the ethereal being. 

“I would be more careful in the future. Pirates,” he gave the merman a lopsided grin, “well, we’re not exactly known for our scruples.

“Many a man would pay to own someone such as yourself,” Connor glanced upward to the deck, eyes searching for any movement.

“The same could be said for yourself, little one,” the voice purred, “tell me, what is your name?”

Connor’s startled gaze dropped back to a teasing, inquisitive one. 

“Connor.”

Pink lips quirked into a half smile and before Connor could react they were pressed against his own. He gasped in surprise only to feel a swipe of a hot tongue against his bottom lip before a soft nibble teasingly hinted at a harsher bite from sharp teeth. 

Pulling back quickly, the merman smirked at his dumbfounded expression, “I am Nines. Perhaps we shall meet again.”

No sooner had the words been spoken, Nines slipped into the deep, dark water below and completely out of sight. Connor climbed back onto the deck feeling disjointed. He paced from bow to stern several times, on the lookout, but also mulling over what just happened. The next watchmen relieved him of his duty a few hours later with Connor still musing over the impossible experience. 

He gazed out on the port side one last time and could have sworn he saw a flash of silver in the water. 

“Nines, huh..”


End file.
